wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
All Things Azeroth
All Things Azeroth is a weekly World of Warcraft podcast, hosted by Medros And Shade. History "All Things Azeroth" launched on the eve of the Burning Crusade being released. But this wasn't the first stint of Warcraft podcasting for Medros. Going back to 2004 and the orginal release of Warcraft Medros started doing a show called 'Midweek Review' on WoW Radio. In time 'Midweek Review' became 'Know Your Role' which started out on a WoW Radio but move around to other sites until being retired. The Crew has changed greatly since the show first launched. When "All Things Azeroth" started Medros and Lelia hosted the show with Medros doing all the editing as well. As time passed this limited staff resulted in the slow release of content, so other people were added. The crew now includes Medros and Shade hosting, Shawn editing and Jen moderating the chat of the live shows. These changes have allowed "All Things Azeroth" to improve its production values as well as speed of the release of shows. Co-hosts ;Lelia :Lelia was the first Co-host of All Things Azeroth, a long time friend of Medros from Argent Dawn, Lelia the rogue officer in the Medros' guild at the time. ;Sardrissa :Sardrissa a friend of Medros from the Shadow Walkers on Argent Dawn who co hosted the show for a spell. ;Alyviel :Alyviel a friend of Medros from the Argent Dawn who plays a Tree Druid, Hunter, and more. ;Graece :Graece first episode from the Blizzcon 08 Coverage. She ended her run in 189 for personal reasons. Her run was high lighted with lots of innuendo, talk of music,and Diablo. Graece was a key part of turning "All Things Azeroth" from a occasional podcast into a weekly podcast. ;Shades Of Grey :Shade started her run on "All Things Azeroth" in episode 184. Her expansive knowledge of the lore made her and Medros fast friends and they have been known to go on long lore tangents normally end talking about Warcraft author Richard A. Knaak. Segments "All Things Azeroth" is open to segments from its listeners, currently there are two regular segments. Back to Basics This segment is meant to help new players with basic parts of the World of Warcraft. This is done weekly by the show moderator Jen. Warcraft Less Traveled This segment highlights the less traveled parts of Azeroth. Not just parts you might have passed by but parts of the game few people have ever seen. Warcraft Less Traveled is put together Skolnick. National Podcast Post Months(NaPodPoMo) "All Things Azeroth" has done daily podcasts for the last three years during November. Medros statement for why he does Napodpomo each year. "I do it to learn from my mistakes and try new things, though originally it was begun in order to push myself to establish a set record and release schedule. When it comes down to it, the November shows are a way to push yourself to the limit and work your butt off for a month." External links ;News Jun 28th 2012 at 5:00PM}} Category:Podcasts